<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lavender by CupcakeChoco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480110">Lavender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeChoco/pseuds/CupcakeChoco'>CupcakeChoco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeChoco/pseuds/CupcakeChoco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Although Eva claimed that this species of flower matched Sparda, he thought just the opposite, they represented his lady"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lavender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sparda realized, alone with his conflicting thoughts, slightly surprised that he was addicted to the sweet lavender scent that came from Eva.</p><p>I didn't know exactly when that happened. Perhaps it was because she was very busy recently and was not frequent at home, her absence caused a side effect. It was a way that her subconscious found to keep her close.</p><p>He looked at the flower arrangement that Eva arranged in the room - according to herself, to give more color and life to the environment - with a critical eye. Among the variety of colors there were lavender that retained the vivid shade of purple. Although Eva claimed that this species of flower matched Sparda, he thought just the opposite, they represented his mistress; so much for the delicacy, beauty and harmonious and pleasant aroma.</p><p>As soon as Eva appeared at the usual time, her reverie was promptly overshadowed by the lavender bouquet she was carrying. He watched in silent contemplation, his lady offering him some.</p><p>He gladly accepted and took advantage of the proximity to place a kiss on her hand, making her smile with embarrassment. He inhaled the familiar fragrance discreetly, certain that he would never give up his addiction.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>